My Lovely Wife
by ucielbaka
Summary: Naruto sangat sayang dengan Hinata , dan tak mau kehilangan nya . Sad Ending Alert! , Chap 2 Release !
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Wife**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Family , Romance

Rate : T semi M

Author : ucielbaka

Warning : OOC , Alur Cepat , EYD Kacau

Terinspirasi dari lagu milik Apank & KS2K – Pengantin

Memang jodoh itu tentram , dan pasti tak ingin lepas dari nya , ya aku tahu , aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mu , aku akan selalu menjaga mu sampai mati , aku sangat mencintai mu lebih dari apapun.

KRIIING! , jam alarm berbunyi dengan keras , tapi pria itu masih saja tidur , apakah dia lupa kalau ini adalah hari pernikahannya? Oh tuhan , semoga saja dia cepat bangun , tak lama setelah itu dia akhirmya terbangun dengan masih bermalas malasan , " aduuh , jam berapa ini ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan clingak clinguk , " Ha? Mau jam sembilan , pernikahan ku akan segera dimulai , wah bagaimana ini , aku harus cepat" ujar Naruto yang langsung menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah dia selesai , kemudian dia mengenakan jas untuk pernikahannya , ya , sejak dia berkenalan seorang gadis bernama Hinata , hidupnya berubaah drastis , dan dia sekarang tahu apa arti cinta , dan dia berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Hinata sampai akhir hayat.

Segala proses sudah selesai dan acara nya pun sudah selesai , Naruto tampak bahagia bahwa dia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Hinata Hyuuga , " Hinata ?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata , " a-ada apa Naruto?" jawab Hinata , " terimakasih karena telah mau menjadi istriku , aku janji , aku akan melindungi mu sampai akhir hayatku" jawab Naruto yang tersenyum pada Hinata , " Terima kasih Naruto" ucap Hinata.

" hooamz , aku ngantuk , Hime ? Apakah kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata , "belum Naruto-kun , tampaknya aku tak bisa tidur malam ini" jawab Hinata , "lho , kenapa? Bukankah kau lelah?" tanya Naruto lagi , "a-aku takut kalau kau akan melakukan itu padaku" ujar Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona hebat , "hahaha , kau kan istri ku , kenapa takut? Bahkan aku saja sudah lelah sekarang , aku akan tidur saja , oyasuminasai hime !" ucap Naruto pada Hinata dan langsung tertidur , " arigatou Naruto-kun , aku juga mencintaimu , terima kasih telah menjadi pendampingku , dan aku akan selalu menemani mu sampai aku mati" ucap Hinata dengan mengecup kening Naruto dan ikut tertidur.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Hinata! , kenapa ini terjadi pada mu? Kenapa? Apa kau tak mau melihat anak kita ini? Hinata ! Bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini , aku tak mau kehilangan mu Hinata! Hinata!" , hah! , kenapa ini? Ternyata ini hanya mimpi , atau kah firasat ku bahwa Hinata akan pergi selamanya setelah melahirkan anak kami? Aku tak mau hal ini terjadi pada Hinata , aku mohon , semoga ini hanya menjadi mimpi.

 **NARUTO POV END**

"huah! , bau apa ini? , Hinata?" Naruto dibuat bingung dengan bau gosong yang berasal dari dapur , Naruto segera beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengecek keadaan disana , "Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang sedang memasak , " eh maaf Naruto-kun , aku membuatnya terlalu lama , jadi gosong" jawab Hinata , "oh tak apa , biar aku bantu" ujar Naruto yang membantu Hinata memasak.

"waah masakanmu enak ternyata!" ucap Naruto yang selesai sarapan , "terimakasih Naruto-kun , sebenarnya kau juga membantu ku memasak , maaf jika merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata , " tak apa , itu tak seberapa" ujar Naruto yang beranjak dari meja makan dan menghampiri Hinata , **CUP** ,sebuah ciuman di bibir Hinata membuatnya merona hebat , ya diabaru merasakan di cium lelaki , apalagi Naruto suaminya , " aku berangkat kerja dulu , jaa!" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangan " Jaa!" jawab Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yaak gimana ff baru saya reader? , ini terinspirai dari lagu guru saya yang serba bisa , kalo mau , readers juga bisa cari lagunya di google dengan kata kunci seperti di atas , dan jangan lupa Review nya ya readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Wife**

 **Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Author : Ucielbaka**

 **Rate : M ( lemon? Maybe )**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : EYD Kacau , OOC , Gaje**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Oh Tuhan, aku sayang padanya, aku tak ingin terpisah darinya kecuali kematian yang memisahkan kami. Lindungilah dia, aku tak ingin kejadian yang buruk menimpanya, kuatkanlah dia, aku mohon Tuhan.

"Tadaima!" Aku membuka pintu rumahku, tapi mengapa tak ada respon dari Hinata? Aku bingung, biasanya dia selalu berada di depan pintu untuk menyambutku, sekarang dia tak ada. Aku terus mencarinya. Aku pun bergegas melepas sepatuku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, aku mencoba mencarinya di ruang tamu, hingga ke dapur namun tak kutemui jua. Aku segera naik ke lantai atas untuk mengecek apakah dia ada di kamar, tapi disana juga tak ada. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari lantai bawah.

"Naruto-kun? Apa kau sudah pulang?" Oh Tuhan, inilah suara yang aku nantikan sejak tadi.

"Hime, dari mana saja kau? Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tadi berbelanja sebentar di toko dekat rumah Sakura, aku membeli bahan untuk aku masak nanti malam." Seketika aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan aku selalu berkata "jangan tinggalkan aku Hime-chan."

Kalau boleh jujur, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jika kehilangan dirinya.

Setelah itu aku langsung saja pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Aku melihat Hinata sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk kami. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya, tapi apa dayaku, aku sangat lelah. Aku begitu saja merebahkan diri di kasur empuk. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap dan dalam hitungan menit aku sudah terlelap dalam tidur.

Saat aku bangun, aku mencium bau sedap yang kuperkirakan dari lantai bawah. Aku pun beranjak dari kasur dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah. Di sana, Hinata menyambutku dengan senyuman khas nya yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila.

"Naruto-kun , ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Hinata untuk makan malam dengan ku

"Oke , pertama Aku akan membantumu membawa ramen ini ke meja makan."

"Ah , Maaf merepotkan mu Naruto-kun."

"Itu tak apa , Kau kan Istriku." Kujawab dengan senyuman khas ku.

Kami pun menyantap makan malam itu dengan santai dan sesekali bersenda gurau , kemudian Hinata bertanya padaku.

"Na-Naruto-kun , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Tanya Hinata dengan perasaan gugup

"Uhm , begini , kata Sakura , saat melakukan _itu_ rasa nya sakit tapi hanya sebentar , dan terusnya itu enak , apa itu benar?." Lanjut Hinata yang meronakan pipinya dengan hebat.

"Ahaha , Mau kau lakukan sekarang?." Canda ku pada Hinata yang membuatnya menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona hebat karena pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apakah itu tak apa? , aku takut jika itu sangat sakit." Tanya lagi Hinata pada ku yang lagi-lagi semakin membuat ku gemas akan pipinya yang merona itu.

Setelah makan malam , Kami berdua langsung beranjak ke kamar dan Aku akan menanyakan nya pada Hinata.

"Hinata kau mau jika kita lakukan sekarang?." Tanya ku pada Hinata.

"Uhm , Tidak akan sakit kan?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Serahkan itu padaku!."

 **LEMON ALERT!**

 **ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH BACA**

 **JIKA TAK MAU BACA ADEGAN INI SILAHKAN DI SCROLL KE BAWAH**

 **LEMON ALERT!**

 **KECUT KECUT**

Aku mencium Hinata di bagian bibir , tampaknya dia masih kaku dan cepat ter engah-engah , dia memintaku untuk jangan tergesa-gesa , kemudian aku mencium lehernya dan membuat cap disana , dia mendesah keenakan , lalu tangan ku memainkan payudara kanan nya dengan tangan kiri ku masuk ke dalam rok nya , tak lupa aku menciumi Hinata.

"Ummphhhhh , Na-Naruto" Gumam Hinata saat Aku memberinya Ciuman pada bibir mungilnya , tak lama setelah berpagutan , Aku langsung melepas baju nya dan membuang nya ke sembarang arah , dan aku memainkan payudara nya yang masih diselimuti dengan pakaian dalam.

"Akhh , pelan pelan Naruto-kun , sakit." Desah Hinata yang semakin membuatku bergairah.

Kemudian Aku segera mencopot pakaian dalamnya , sekarang dia telah telanjang bulat , hanya aku yang belum , aku menyuruh Hinata untuk mencopot Celana boxer ku , Dia kaget dengan _barang_ milikku tersebut , jujur ini pertama kalinya Dia melihat barang milik lelaki , apalagi ini milik Suaminya.

Setelah melakukan ini itu , inilah saat nya bagi Naruto untuk merenggut kegadisan milik Istrinya.

"Apa kau siap Hinata?." Tanya ku pada Hinata yang ada di bawahku.

"Ini tak Sakit kan?." Tanya Hinata balik kepadaku.

"Tenang saja , sakitnya tak akan lama , nanti juga keenakan" Jawabku pada Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa Khawatir akan kesakitan yang akan ia alami.

Aku pun memasukkan barang milik ku ke dalam lubang milik Hinata , perlahan tapi pasti , Aku memasukkannya dengan pelan , di bawah sana , Aku mendengar Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Akhh , Naruto-kun , ini sakit sekali!" Rintih Hinata kesakitan.

Kemudian mengalirlah cairan merah dari lubangnya , itu lah darah keperawanannya , sekarang Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis lagi , melainkan seorang wanita.

"Tenang Hinata , pasti rasa sakit ini akan hilang , percaya padaku!" Aku mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Setelah bersusah payah Aku memasukkan barang milikku ke dalam lubang sempit Hinata , akhirnya bisa masuk semua , aku menaik turunkan pinggul ku , dan terdengar suara desahan Hinata yang membuatku semakin mempercepat gerakan.

"Ah ah ah , Na-Naruto-kun , pe-pelan pelan" Desah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun , aku mau keluar" Hinata memberitahuku jika ia akan keluar.

"sebentar aku juga akan keluar"

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Setelah beberapa menit , kami mengeluarkan cairan kental itu bersama sama , Kami pun merasa lelah dan bed istirahat langsung tanpa memakai pakaian kami kembali.

Matahari pagi sudah menyinari langit , aku terbangun dari tidur ku dan kudapatkan Hinata sudah tak ada di ranjang , aku kemudian mencarinya fi dapur dan ternyata dia sedang memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua.

"Hinata!" sahut ku

Hinata pun menoleh ke arahku dan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"i-itu" dia menunjuk ke bawah tepat bagian barang ku

Aku pun mengetahui nya dan segera balik ke kamar untuk memakai celana , aku kelupaan memakai celana tadi.

Setelah itu , kami menyiapkan sarapan ke meja makan , dan makan bersama , setelah itu aku mandi dan segera memakai pakaian kerja ku.

"Hinata , aku kerja dulu ya" pamit ku pada Hinata

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum

Kemudian aku mencium bibirnya , dan segera masuk ke mobil milikku.

 **Masik pendek kah reader? Author ga sabar buat update , karena dah beberapa bulan , akhir2 ini author ga update gara2 sibuk kuliah , Gomennasai Reader** **, Jangan lupa Review nya**


End file.
